A Darkened Breeze
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: A grumpy warrior? A bitter father? A worried and slightly clingy mother? A Shadowclan prisoner? What could go wrong? WARNING: This is not lined up with the books because I'm too lazy. So… yea. :P Rated T just in case. Slight NightXCrow at the beginning. Eventual NightXOC. Eventual BreezeXHeather.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile now and I decided to put it into action. I'll have lots of time for two weeks so I decided to do this! Yay?**

 **Anyway, I hope it'll be good. Though it'll probably end up sucking like my other stories. :( This is the only story story that I am using canon cats so I'm kind of nervous. Heh.**

 **Also, if anyone has read Dagger (which I'm extremely proud of) I have good news for you! I am working on another AU right now. It isn't in the same universe though but you'll still think it's interesting (hopefully).**

 **Please note that this story is planned out some but I'll still try to take suggestions.**

 **Now i'll stop boring you with my author's note! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prolouge**

An black she-cat with amber eyes ran through the territory, the wind blowing through her fur. She glanced behind her and laughed.

A dark-furred tom was running after the she-cat. He wasn't as fast as her but he managed well enough.

Eventually, the tom caught up to her. "You can't escape me now!"

"Watch me!" She yelled back at him, giggling. She started running faster but her slightly bloated stomach slowed her down. Ugh. These kits are slowing me down….. I just wish I knew who the father was. She looked behind her and didn't see him. Where did he go? She wondered.

Suddenly, a large figure pounced on her and pinned her down. "I got you, Breezey!"

"No fair." She complained with a smile.

"It is too!" He grinned and licked her nose.

"Okay, Shadey. You win." She purred.

"Ha!" He rolled over and settled down next to her.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you."

"Hm…. I wonder what the most beautiful she-cat in the clans would have to say to me." "Shadey" purred flirtatiously.

"Stop that!" "Breezy" giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm expecting kits!"

The dark furred tom froze. "Really?" He grinned ear to ear.

"Yes." She purred happily.

"Thank you, Breezy.." He breathed, touching her nose.

 _Beware of Feathers and Fangs for one will be your downfall._


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes! I know I just posted but….. Eh! I have it planned out and I already planned two more chapters (Voice: Not very well. Me: Shut it.) so I'm all set! Yay! Thanks to Jayfeathers Friend for being my first (and only) reviewer!**

 **And please tell me who you ship with Breezepelt! I'll try to fit it in somewhere!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter One**

"Wake up." A dark, smoky gray tom nudged him harshly.

"Go away." Breezepelt hissed.

"No. Not get up you lazy lump." Crowfeather shot back, not in the mood.

"I see my day is going to be absolutely perfect." Breezepelt rolled out of the nest and onto his paws. He shook out his fur.

"You're needed for an patrol." Crowfeather huffed, muttering under his breath.

Breezepelt huffed. Why did he always get the patrols no one wanted. Well, maybe he'll get Thunderclan's border. Maybe Lionblaze would be their, acting like a total showoff and marking the border. Or maybe Jayfeather would be there, getting to close to the border while collecting herbs. Yes! Maybe this day will be okay after all.

The warrior padded out of the warrior's den. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the sun's rays.

"Breezepelt!" Harespring, the deputy, called out to him. "You're up! Great!" He trotted toward him. "I need you to be part of Leaftail's patrol. Furzepelt and Emberfoot will be on that patrol as well."

"Fine." The tom replied curtly before bounding over to the hunting patrol.

"Hey." Leaftail meowed. "Did Harespring-?"

"Yes." He grunted. "Let's just get this over with."

Emberfoot and Furzepelt exchanged glances as the patrol leader lead them out into the moors.

The group disbanded off to go after prey. Breezepelt kept his ears perked as he opened his jaw to scent the air. He waited, eyes darting around.

Then he scented it. A rabbit! Just then, the creature ran past him.

The tom didn't bother stalking it and just dashed after it. He pounced when he was close enough to the prey. Breezepelt leaned down and bit his neck quickly.

The tom was just about to bury it but he scented another cat. "Who's there?" He challenged.

"Darkfang." A tom's voice answered, breathing heavily. He came into view. He had dark colored fur and gray eyes.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory?" Breezepelt hissed at the tom. "Aren't you from Shadowclan?"

"I was chased here by those lizardbrained Riverclan warriors." He snorted. "They chased me to the wrong border!"

"What were you doing in their territory?" He asked, curiously.

"I was chasing a lizard, ironically." Darkfang explained. "It crossed Riverclan's border and I ended up losing it AND a Riverclan patrol found me!" He seemed ticked off which is completely understandable. I mean, now he has to go back and all and - ugh.

Breezepelt chuckled. "Wow. Now that is a tale." He rolled his eyes. "Now I got to take you to Onestar. Let's see if he finds your tale amusing or not."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yea, yea." Breezepelt huffed, feeling grumpy.

"Who's this?" Emberfoot suddenly appeared. The warrior asked his clanmate the question eyeing the Shadowclan tom.

"A intruder, harebrain." Breezepelt snorted. "I'm taking him back to camp. Tell the others where I am, will ya?" He glanced at Darkfang. "And don't you dare pull off any tricks."

"I won't." Darkfang promised.

"I'll tell them but you need to be a bit kinder, Breezepelt." Meowed the gray tom with two gray, front paws.

He just snorted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I have been updating a lot. Wanna know why? Half my family isn't in town and my father is at work so…. Yea. It is just me and my sister and she has friends in the neighborhood so… ya know. :/ Anyway, I am able to be active and such so I'm happy! Yay!**

 **Also, sorry for the length of the chapters. I use only my notes and I don't know how long something will take or not so….**

 **Thanks again to Jayfeathers Friend and also to Dawnfeather of StormClan for reviewing!**

 **Thanks, also, to everyone who followed and favorited this story!**

 **Read and review if nothing else! Thank you!**

 **(Also, if anyone is wondering, I am using the list of cats from The Apprentice's Quest. The only changes (I think) is that Heathertail is not expecting kits and Sedgewhisker has kits again even though they aren't canon. Her mate is Emberfoot (which is canon, by the way.) and her (canon) daughters are Larkwing and Fernpaw.)**

 **Chapter Two**

The Windclan warrior lead in the Shadowclan intruder into camp.

"Who's that, grumpy cat?" A light brown tomkit squeaked. His yellow eyed gaze fell on Darkfang. "He smells funny!"

"Grumpy cat!" A light gray she-kit giggled. She had two, dark gray forepaws, just like her father Emberfoot.

"Pebblekit! Bronzekit! What did I tell you?" Sedgewhisker scolded the kits. Her only son looked like an mini her. There. That is my description. You now know what she looks like.

"To never tell the grumpy cats they're grumpy." The two recited.

Sedgewhisker's ears perked. She chuckled nervously, glancing at Breezepelt. "Uh… no. The other thing…"

"Whatever." Breezepelt grumbled. He glanced back at Darkfang. "This way." He flicked his tail.

The padded into the middle of camp, starting to gain a crowd. The patrol the tom was on was back. Gorsetail, Crowfeather, ugh, Leaftail, Emberfoot, Furzepelt, Larkwing, Slightfoot, Oatclaw, Featherpelt, and Hootwhisker. Whitetail was probably being lazy in the elder's den and poor Fernpaw is, most likely, stuck doing her ticks… again. Ha! Good luck, kit.

Onestar just padded out of his den with the deputy.

He looked around. Where was Heathertail and Kestralflight? Wait! There they are. Breezepelt scoffed. _Kestrelflight must be preparing for an battle or something! That is the third time this moon he went to collect herbs._ Onestar, overbearing as usual, told him to keep a warrior with him when he is out of camp.

Nightcloud padded out and sat down next to her mate.

Breezepelt noticed Darkfang gazing at her. When Nightcloud noticed, Darkfang winked and her and she blushed.

 _No way! She's my mother! And you are a Shadowclan warrior! Gross!_ Breezepelt practically growled.

"Who is this, Breezepelt?" The brown tabby leaped onto the rock, looking down with his amber eyes. "He smells of Shadowclan. What is he doing on this side of the lake?"

"Ask him that." The black tom huffed, glaring at the tom.

"My name is Darkfang and I am here because Riverclan chased me to the wrong border. Those lizardbrains." Darkfang meowed boldly.

"And why did they chase you?" Onestar asked him, curiously.

"I was chasing a toadbrained lizard and it just so happened to run into their territory." The tom explained.

"Hm…. how do we know you aren't sent to spy?" The leader asked. Harespring sat at the base of the rock, taking in the conversation.

"What?! What would Shadowclan want with Windclan? You live on the other side of this Starclan forsaken lake!" Darkfang protested.

"You're denied it..." Onestar pointed out obviously. "... a bit fast."

"Because it's true!" The dark-furred tom exclaimed.

"Windclan! I have come to a decision!" The tabby announced. "I decided to keep Darkfang here until I decide what to do with him."

"If that is what you need to believe me." Darkfang was frowning slightly but he stayed as calm as he could.

"You have to be will a warrior, if not, two at all times." Onestar continued.

"And while we're at it, we might as well give you your own den and make you leader." Breezepelt scoffed.

"Enough with that, Breezepelt!" Crowfeather hissed at him. The clan gasped. The kits tried to peek out of the nursery but the queen shoved them back in. Fernpaw appeared as well. "I'm sick and tired of how disrespectful you are!"

Breezepelt hissed at him. "Where do you think I got it from, _father_?!"

The warrior unsheathed his claws. "We'll see who's right!" He launched himself at his son.

The black tom's claws unsheathed as well and he dug it into Crowfeather's side.

He clawed the younger tom's stomach real deep.

Breezepelt yelped and kicked the older tom.

Crowfeather growled and leaned down, biting down on the part between his neck and his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yea, yea. I know I promised to get my one-shot out this week but I came across writer's block so… sorry! But aren't you happy for this story? I've updated every day since I started. (I need to make more notes up...) I won't (most likely) be able to tomorrow or Sunday because my father will be home.**

 **Anyway, I'm not feeling very lively right now so I'm going to just get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Ugh….. where am I?_ Breezepelt groaned. He had a massive pain on his shoulder and various other places. His eyes fluttered open to an empty den.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer. Where is everyone? He tried to push himself up. The tom plopped back down. "Oof!"

Wait. What is that? He heard voices. Breezepelt pushed himself toward the den wall before collapsing again.

"...Darkfang is…."

"...Nightcloud had…."

"...Crowfeather isn't…."

"...disobey…."

"...code broken…."

 _What the heck? What does this mean?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

His eyes fluttered open. _Wait? What? I never fallen asleep. Was that a dream?_

"Good! You're awake." A soft-furred, mottled, brownish-gray tom with little white spots, which look like an kestrel's feathers, exclaimed, pleased.

"No. I'm not awake. You're taking to sleeping cat." Breezepelt meowed sarcastically.

Kestrelflight sighed deeply. "At least I know you're feelin' alright."

"Hmph." He grunted.

The medicine cat started checking him over. "What hurts? Are you okay?"

"Oh, of course I'm not okay!" His fur bristled. "I had just been in a fight! What do you think? That his claws are made of moss?"

Kestrelflight sighed again and turned to his herbstore.

Nightcloud entered the den worriedly. "I heard my little kit is awake! Are you alright? Did Crowfeather hurt you too badly?"

"I'm not an kit anymore." The tom pointed out. "I'm a warrior and I can make my own decisions."

The medicine cat started quiet as he started reapplying herbs.

"Well…" Nightcloud glanced off to the side for an heartbeat. "I know. I'm just worried about you and really ticked off at my _mate_." She growled the word. She wasn't too fond of the blackish, smoky gray warrior at the moment.

"Tell me about it." The son grumbled.

The medicine cat finished and started organizing.

She rested her tail on his not wounded shoulder. "I'm sorry about him. He had no right to do that, especially in front of everyone. Will you try to forgive him?" Nightcloud hadn't really forgiven him herself….

Breezepelt blinked at her. "What? No way am I forgiven my _father_! Especially when he doesn't have the guts to come to me himself." He huffed, ticked off. The black tom yawned lightly.

"Okay. Don't forgive him." Nightcloud sighed, flicking her ear. "I don't really forgive him either."

"May you please leave, Nightcloud." The mottled tom requested. "Your son needs to sleep."

"But-!" Nightcloud started. She sighed, giving in after the medicine cat gave her a stern look. "Okay. Sweet dreams, my son."

"'Night, mother." The patient muttered before drifting into the dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm able to update today! Yay!**

 **(Random Thought: Is** _ **An**_ _**Darkened Breeze**_ **grammatically correct?)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited! Thanks again. :)**

 **Also…. Someone figured out my story line…. O.O**

 **Don't bother going through the reviews to find it. She sent it through the PM system.**

 **Shout out to** _ **Zapberry-ies**_ **for being the first to figure it out and explain to me how she knew!**

 **Chapter Four**

Nightcloud pulled Crowfeather off of Breezepelt. "Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"I'm tired and sick-" Crowfeather growled, turning to her.

"No! This is not the time!" Nightcloud snapped. "You know what I'm sick of? You. You never act like you care about me or Breezepelt. You never act like a father should act. You never-"

"Oh, so we're doing this now?" Crowfeather narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail at all his starstruck clanmates…. And Darkfang. "In front of the whole clan?"

"If it means you'll actually listen!" The she-cat lashed her tail.

Kestrelflight crept up to Breezepelt and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Nightcloud! Crowfeather! This is not the time!" Onestar's voice sounded dominate as it should, hence, he was the clan's leader.

They ignored him. Some of the warriors left, not wanting to see this train wreak go down.

"I have been listening!" He shouted.

"Really? How many moons after we became mates was Breezepelt born? What is my favorite prey other than rabbit? Do I like hunting or border patrols better?" Her gaze narrowed with challenge. Her eyes showed how hurt she really felt.

Crowfeather looked taken aback. "Uh…." He blinked rather stupidly.

"I knew it." She started to tear up. "You don't love me enough to pay attention like you did with Feathertail and Leafpool."

Crowfeather winced, eyes darkening. "Don't you _dare_ bring them up!"

"Admit it." She whispered, looking thoroughly hurt.

"Admit what?!" He hissed.

"Admit that you love them more."

"Fine!" Crowfeather lashed his tail. "I love them more then I love you! Happy?" He turned and stalked off.

"Not at all." Nightcloud whispered.

"Windclan! Go back to what you were doing before!" Onestar ordered. No one disobeyed. They all slipped away to what they were doing except Emberfoot, who went to visit his mate and kits, and Fernpaw, who wanted to get out of taking care of all Whitetail's ticks.

Nightcloud pads away, looking depressed.

Darkfang glanced after her frowning. He glared in the direction Crowfeather went.

"Come on, Darkfang." Larkwing meowed to him. "I'm keeping watch on you right now."

Darkfang dipped his head. "Okay."

The black she-cat collapsed awhile away and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I hate him. I hate his lies. I hate his past love live. I hate everything about him! He doesn't know anything about our relationship….. The tom just acts like he is barely here!"

She continued like this for a bit. _I don't need him anyway. I'm glad he's out of my life. He's not my mate._

…

…

…

 _But I'll try to get Breezepelt to forgive him. Just to say I tried…_

… _._

… _._

 _..._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

 **And some promised HeatherXBreeze…. Whatever this is!**

 **Bonus**

Muffled crying sounded on the moors, behind a bush.

"Who's there?" Heatherpaw called out softly. The crying made her feel like crying as well. A tom she has been meeting up with for a while simply decided she wasn't worth his time and dumped her. Oo…. it stung.

"Go away!" The voice hissed. He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Wait." Heatherpaw recognized the tom's voice. "Is that you, Breezepaw?"

"What if it is?" The tom snapped. "No one cares anyway."

"I care." Heatherpaw whispered.

Breezepaw peaked out from behind the bush. His fur looked a bit tear-stained. "Yea, right."

"I do."

"Prove it." He challenged.

"Well…" She hesitated, thinking. "I'll tell you why I'm upset and you'll tell me why you are?"

Breezepaw didn't respond for a bit. "Okay." He sniffed. "You go first."

"Well, there is this tom I like and we have been hanging out for some time. Suddenly, he decides he is uninterested and dumps me." Heatherpaw, regrettably, started to tear up. _Oh Lionpaw…._

"Sorry." Breezepaw meowed, shined sympathetic. Wait, really? That… is a bit surprising.

"Yea…. Now enough about my failed love life. " The she-cat shook it off. "What about you?"

"Just my father being the _best_ father in the world." Breezepaw huffed. "I just feel like I am bending over backwards, never good enough."

"Well, we'll go through it together." She smiled at him.

The black tom smiled back. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

 **Hehe. :3**

 **Also, if you go on YouTube and you're a warriors fan….. you know what the underlined part is from. Guess in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**No one guessed the song lyric yet! Hint: It's on a warrior map with pretty good animation. It is actually my favorite warrior map for animation. :D**

 **(I fixed the title as well.)**

 **And on with the story!**

 **Chapter Five**

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather around the tallrock for a clan meeting!" Onestar's voice echoed through camp.

The clan gathered around with Larkwing sitting next to Darkfang. Before you think they are having or had some sort of affair, she had just been watching him along with Slightfoot. They had taken turns during the night, getting some sleep here and there, to watch him.

"I gathered you all here today to discuss our… visitor since we weren't able due to… certain happenings yesterday." Onestar spoke loudly.

"What happened to Breezepelt?" Emberfoot called out.

"Is he okay?" Heathertail asked, worriedly.

"He's still breathing but he hasn't woken up yet." Onestar flicked his tail. "Now back to our Shadowclan intruder-"

"What are you going to do with him?" Nightcloud flicked her tail, glancing at the handsome, dark-furred tom.

Darkfang met her gaze for a heartbeat before glancing away. He stayed quiet, looking calm."

"That's what this meeting is about, Nightcloud." Onestar looked a bit triggered but he tried to keep a peacemaking expression on.

"I say we get rid of him as fast as we can." Sedgewhisker spoke up, curled around her sleeping kits. "I don't want Pebblekit and Bronzekit to get too friendly with him or pick up bad habits." Even though this was a bit far fetched, no one could have the heart to tell this protective queen off.

Darkfang frowned slightly, looking slightly offended by this.

Emberfoot moved over to his mate and kits and sat right next to her. He curled his tail around her.

'Well, I think we should keep him as a prisoner." Oatclaw meowed. This had earned him a glare from Sedgewhisker. "What if he was a spy and he had gathered entail on us?"

"That's true…" Onestar mused, glancing around at his clanmates.

"Maybe we should keep him until the gathering." The deputy suggested. "We can make sure there is someone watching him at all times and then we can confront Shadowclan at the next Gathering."

Muttering and mumbling could be heard after the brown-and-white tom spoke.

"Good idea, Harespring." Onestar nodded. "That is what will be done. Larkwing, Slightfoot, thank you for watching him. You are both relieved from dawn patrol tomorrow."

Larkwing and Slightfoot glanced at each other with proud expressions. Their chest were puffed out some with pride.

"Darkfang." The leader's gaze altered to the Shadowclanner.

"Yes, Onestar?" Darkfang looked up calmly at brown tabby.

"How do we know you won't try anything for the time being?"

"You don't." The dark-furred tom answered, a slight smile growing on his face. "You're just going to have to go off my word and trust me."

"And what would be your word?" Hootwhisker called out at him.

"That I won't try to escape." Darkfang glanced slyly at a certain black cat before looking back up at the Windclan leader.

"Someone will be watching you at all times." Onestar warned. "Don't think we aren't watching."

"I am fully warned and aware, Onestar." Darkfang casually licked his paw.

The clan was silent as they waited for their leader to speak.

"Okay then." Onestar meowed after a couple long heartbeats. "Clan dismissed."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have been extremely lazy to figure out what to do after chapter eight… heh. I really need to start planning again!**

 **Anyway, I am going on a two week vacation soon to visit my bestie (which I mentioned before as Frost) so I won't be able to update. It is my (very) late birthday present. I'll be active some on my forum and I am still really bad at keeping active on forums…. Heh.**

 **Hope ya'll forgive me! This might be the last update for a bit.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Chapter Six**

Nightcloud's eyes fluttered open. It was dark all around her with the moon rays gleaming and peaking through the holes in the warrior's den. Everyone was asleep.

She was instantly aware of something wet on her fur. The she-cat looked down at her chest. Nightcloud saw her tears slowly dripping down and leaving tear trails on her fur. She sighed. "Why is this happening…?" Nightcloud glanced over at her former mate.

Crowfeather was sleeping at the outskirts of the den. He was turned away from everyone so she couldn't see his expression. Was it strange that she didn't feel attached to him anymore?

Nightcloud rose to her paws as quietly as she could. She stepped out of her nest, hoping she won't wake anyone up. The black she-cat crept out of the den.

The warrior entered the moonlit clearing. The moon was about three-fourths full. She was still crying softly and subconsciously due to all the drama that had happened recently.

Her mate isn't her mate anymore.

Her one and only son was currently unconscious.

Darkfang was, well….

"You okay?" A voice sounds from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Nightcloud hissed, unsheathing her claws. She crouched down, ready for a attack. What? She had to be careful even if she was overreacting. It was probably just a concerned clanmate….

A dark-furred tom stepped out into the light. "Is it about Crowfeather?"

...Or not.

"Oh. It's you." She relaxed some, sheathing her claws. "Shouldn't you be in the den? Who's guarding you?"

"He left me with Whitetail." Darkfang chuckled. "Says to keep true to my promise and not escape."

Nightcloud perked her ears. "You are staying, right?"

Darkfang purred softly, moving closer to her. "So you want me to?"

Nightcloud blushed lightly, mostly in embarrassment. "I'll have to make sure you stay if you try to leave. That's it."

"If you say so." He flicked his ear casually.

They sat in silence for a little bit, taking in each other's scents and the scents around them.

"What did he want to do that caused him to leave you with Whitetail?" Nightcloud asked to break the silence.

"He want to have some 'fun' with his mate." Darkfang smirked slightly.

She smacked him with her tail.

"What!?" Darkfang protested quietly. "You asked."

"Still." The black she-cat laughed lightly.

The Shadowclan warrior grinned. "So you're not sad anymore?"

Nightcloud blinked. She actually wasn't, granted everything that has happened. "No actually…" She admitted.

The tom purred. "Good."

The Windclan warrior licked his ear. "Thanks Darkfang. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about this."

"No problem." Darkfang purred louder and brushed against her.

"Sh-" She started, hesitantly.

"Oh come on…" He muttered. His eyes started fluttering close. "It's late and we're both tired. Plus you owe me now."

Nightcloud's eyes fluttered close as well. "Fine. If you insist…."


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone! I haven't been updating much. I also haven't been doing my notes for future chapters… like…. At all….. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Thank you.**

 **On Tuesday, I was supposed to go under and get my wisdom teeth out but they failed because I have deep, small veins that I got from my mother. Unfortunately, my father took me so he didn't know what to do about it. So now it is rescheduled to August 25 which means I can't do something with my church. *sigh***

 **You know that patch of soft flesh where you bend your arm? They tried to IV on both sides, in my hand, and on my foot. I threw up twice because I wasn't aloud to eat after midnight. At the very least, I got to have a fun afternoon with my father. We went to Sea World since we were down there anyway.**

 **I have a picture and a frame of us on the rollercoaster and I put the band they put on your wrist to identify you together as a cute memory thingy.**

 **ANYWAY, I have five million babysitting jobs because I made a name for myself which will be good financially for me later in life so that's good…**

 **If you made it through this… congrats.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Darkfang's eyes fluttered open. He could feel the hard ground under his paws but he still felt warm and cozy. The moon was still out but you could see some rays of sun if you looked long enough. It felt good to be in the dark again, even for a bit. Was it wrong that he kind of liked the windy moors and shining sun? He couldn't, could he? He was a Shadowclan cat. The dark furred tom glanced next to him, curious to what the warmth next to him was.

It was beautiful, black she-cat with soft, lovely fur. The memories of last night flooded back to him.

"Nightcloud?" He nudged her shoulder gently.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Br-" She started.

"Sh…. it's early. No one is awake yet." Darkfang informed the Windclan cat.

Nightcloud nodded slowly. "You should go back to the…."

The tom gave her a slight pout.

"Don't give me that look." She smacked him with her black tail.

"Okay! Okay!" Darkfang gave up. "Just- don't hesitate to come talk to me. I mean, it might be better to talk to some cat who doesn't see you daily." He looked a little upset at that fact.

"I'll think about it."

The dark furred tom dipped his head and left.

Luckily for both cats, Darkfang managed to get away before the clan deputy padded out of the den. Dawn was approaching quickly and some cats were starting to wake up…. Mostly the kits.

Harespring spots the Windclan warrior and smiles. "Greetings Nightcloud. You're up early."

"I just needed to get out of the den." Nightcloud responded.

The deputy looked at her with a sympathetic gaze. "It'll be okay, Nightcloud. Breezepelt is healing well and he should be back to his old self in no time."

"It's fine." Nightcloud flicked her ear. She actually felt some comfort in those words.

Harespring dipped his head respectfully. "Well, just ask if there is anything you need."

"Actually, can you put me on any patrols that go out?" The black she-cat asked.

He blinked, surprised. "But you'll wear yourself out."

"Then I can guard Darkfang when I'm not on patrol." Nightcloud meowed stubbornly.

Harespring sighed deeply. "Alright, Nightcloud." He glances at the Warrior's den. "If you want, you can get a few cats to take on a border patrol."

She dipped her head. "Thank you. I'll go do that now." The she-cat turned and padded to the den.

Harespring nodded sharply as he watched her pad off.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone…. Sorry I haven't been updating. I recently gotten my wisdom teeth out so I'm so I'm kind of loopy. Also, I'm starting school on Monday. Yippee.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Darkfang laid in his temporary nest, tail flicking around lazily. He was well aware of the guards outside the den and he didn't really care. The voices started to rise as the guards switched.

"...on patrol…"

"...Onestar wants…"

"...leaving now…"

He could hear pawsteps outside and he closed his eyes. Darkfang perked his ears a couple heartbeats later and opened his eyes, spotting a black cat at the entrance.

"What brings you here?" He asked, kind of confused.

Crowfeather just hissed, eyes narrow.

"You don't need to be so hostile." Darkfang hissed back.

"What do you expect? The clan doesn't trust me again." Crowfeather lashed his tail.

"Well, that's not my fault!" Darkfang pushed himself to his paws. "You're just a bad father and a bad mate!"

"Well, I may be but I think you are a bit _shady_..."

The tom froze, eyes widening. _Wh-what did he just say?_

Crowfeather smirked, proud that he had the power now. He wondered around the tom as if he were looking him over.

"H-how so?" Darkfang stuttered, his confidence wavering. He tried to keep a calm exterior.

"Something doesn't seem right about you." Crowfeather looked him over.

"Well, I am a Shadowclan cat." The dark furred shrugged, smoothing over the exterior.

The black tom snorted, ticked off. "I will figure it out… I think I'm close anyway." He turned to leave.

Darkfang snorted. "Sure…"

Crowfeather turned and glared at him. He smirked. "Shadey."

Darkfang freezed again.

"I just hope you don't go off with some cat in the dark." Crowfeather left.

 _What does he know?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes, I know. I haven't updated in, like, seventeen days? Sorry.**

 **I have another idea for a Rogue one-shot that is actually the history of two cats. But… I need to finish another one that I've had writer's block on forever. Hmm….**

 **Also, I'm really scared for this next hurricane. I have some friends that are in it's path. I'm praying over everyone there and for the victims of Hurricane Harvey. I'm scared that this will keep happening and that 2017 will be remembered for such.**

 **Anyway, I planned to chapter eleven! Yay!**

 **Here is a chapter dedicated for any Breezetail (BreezepeltXHeathertail) fans! Sorry if it absolutely sucks.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Breezepelt grumbled to himself, bored in the den full of herbs. "I hate this place."

A certain she-cat peaked into the den and smiled slightly. "Hey…"

"What do you want?" He meowed dryly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Heathertail gave him a smile.

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "You saw him. Now leave."

She laughed, eyes shining. She saw past his grumpy exterior. "Okay, what's up?"

"The sky." The tom answered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Fine." Breezepelt sighed. "I'm just bored. I'd rather go be nice to Thunderclan then be here."

"Well, don't any of your other friends come visit? What about your kin?" The she-cat looked confused. Surely others came to visit.

The black tom snorted. "Don't you pay attention? I'm not the most popular tom around here."

"Just because you're not the cat with the most friends doesn't mean you don't have any."

"I have no friends!" Breezepelt snapped at her, lashing his tail.

Heathertail was surprised by his reaction and took a step back. "I-"

"No! Forget it!" He hissed. "Leave me alone!"

Heathertail looked away. She was tearing up some, much to her regret. "I thought we were friends." She whispered.

He flattened his ears slightly. An awkward silence fell in the air.

And more silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

…

…

…

"Remember when we were kits and you helped me after I scratched myself on a thorn?"

"Yea, I remember." He nodded sharply. "What about it?"

She smiled slightly before continuing. "I thought you were just the best thing ever. I felt like it again when you didn't tell the seeker where I was hiding."

"Heh." Breezepelt chuckled lightly. "You promised me that you'll put a thorn in a certain cat's nest for me."

Heathertail's eyes sparkled mischievously. "No one even knew it was me."

Breezepelt smirked. "I know. That was the beauty of it."

The she-cat purred softly. "You know, I don't think you're as grumpy as everyone believes."

The tom instantly wiped all emotion of off his face. "Yea, and my father isn't a Windclan cat."

"That's a new one." She commented with a smile. Heathertail hesitantly laid down next to him.

"I like to change it up." Breezepelt grumbled, looking grumpy again.

Heathertail laughed lightly, tail swishing toward his tail.

Breezepelt's ears burned dimly but he didn't say anything.

The two continued to talk with each other, some responses more grumpy than not, for the rest of the time. Eventually the she-cat was kicked out by the medicine cat.

Breezepelt could feel his heart pound as he thought about Heathertail. _What is this feeling?_

 **(I'm so sorry I didn't update! I thought I uploaded the chapter but I didn't! I am done with Chspter ten so you'll get it tomorrow... ir l** **ater tonight.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I finally** **finished my one-shot Broken! It is twenty-five pages long. Plus, it is my favorite out of Ring, Dagger and Broken. Hazel freaks me out and Finn is a cinnamon roll. Hehe. You'll see. Just read it.**

 **And my grandma has been here! It has been lots of fun with Connect Four tournaments and rounds of Bingo! My parents are coming home on the 28th and my grandpa is coming on Sunday or Saturday. Then we are going to celebrate my dad's, sister's and brother's birthdays because they are close together. They might do mine because they never do because we never visit them in the spring.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is short. I accidently cut out a part and shortened it and I was too lazy to go back. Heh. Sorry.**

 **Oh! And my forum, Rogue, has reached 100k posts! We're on the first page at approximately 13th or 12th place. I forgot.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Crowfeather glared around camp, flaming. _I wish Feathertail was still here…. Her brother should have died then we could have been happy together. But no, he lived and ran of with Brook. I got over it when I meant Leafpool but would anyone let us be happy? No! She had to be a medicine cat. Her father is the leader! She could have just stayed in the nursery. Cinderpelt was still around then!_ He ranted. _Maybe I would have joined Thunderclan. It's full of half-clanners and kittypets anyway. And Nightcloud... she was so cliny. It was like she was scared of something and she needed to distract herself. Then she comes to me, saying she's expecting… we just became mates! I don't remember doing anything with her. Raised her son. All comes crashing down when this blasted Shadowclan cat… when is the gathering anyway?_

Shadows started growing as the sun setted. The sky started turning different colors; various shades of violet and orange swirled together. The other clans didn't get as good as a view. It was clear that Windclan was the best clan. Clearly. The other clans are delusional.

The last of the patrols were coming back. Cats were settling down to share tongues and share prey before retiring for the night.

Nightcloud snuck toward Darkfang's den and Crowfeather frowned, eyes filled with rage.

 _There is something going on between them._ The tom thought. _I'm going to find out. She deserves it anyway… she ruined the way every cat looks at me._

Crowfeather swiftly followed her, staying out of her sight. He caught up and looked into the den. His eyes widened. _I knew it._

The two, dark furred cats were sharing tongues together. What a strange thing to do with a _prisoner._

He lashed his tail and whipped around, scowling.

Crowfeather made his way to the warrior's den in a huff. He took a thorn from the side on the den, he had known about it for some time now, and crept over to his former mate's nest. The tom buried the thorn between the bedding.

Crowfeather smirked. He didn't care how kit-like he was acting. The she-cat deserves every bit of pain coming toward her.

Every. Single. Bit.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating! I've been doing various things every day because my grandparents were here and they wanted to do things. Now, I have to start school again and math is really, really hard for me (mostly) and my spelling is really hard and ugh!**

 **School has never been my strong spot and I don't do well with tests (which lower my grade) so I end up stressing myself out. Being stressed leaves me vulnerable for depression and other things…**

 **Enough about me, though. This is the last chapter I have planned. I need to plan further or you might see me winging it. Sorry in advance.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Nightcloud's eyes fluttered open and pain filled her senses. She shot up and looked herself over to find the source of the pain. A dark gray thing stuck out of her side. Is that… a thorn?

"Ouch." She muttered. _Maybe Fernpaw missed a thorn…. She has been having trouble doing her apprentice chores and training…_

Nightcloud climbed out of her nest and padded out of the den. She made her way to the Medicine den.

The mottled gray tom was already sorting his herbs around when she entered.

"Welcome, Nightcloud." Kestralflight greeted as he turned to her. "How may I help you? Have you come to see Breezepelt?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I came to see you and your skills."

"Of course, what is it?"

"There was a thorn in my nest." Nightcloud explained, using her tail to point out the thorn. "It dug itself deep into my side."

The tom who smelled like herbs made his way to his side. He examined the thorn in her side. "It's pretty deep, you must have pressed against it in your sleep."

"Are you able to get it out?" The black she-cat flicked her tail impatiently. "It hurts."

Kestrelflight chuckled, eyes bright and teasingly. "Warriors…" He muttered to himself before gently biting the end of the thorn. The medicine cat tugged it out and spat onto the ground.

The thorn hit against the ground and bounced up a inch.

"Ouch." Nightcloud muttered to herself.

Kestrelflight turned to his store of herbs. "Stay still."

The she-cat obeyed as he turned back to her and applied the herbs to make sure it doesn't get infected and whatnot.

"Where's Breezepelt?" Nightcloud noticed that her son wasn't in his temporary nest.

"He's healed." Kestrelflight meowed, sounding relieved.

"He is? Why did no one tell me?" The mother asked, ears perked.

"I released him last dusk." The mottled gray tom with white splotches answered. "I didn't see you in the warriors den."

Nightcloud's ears heated up and her amber eyes widened some. She glanced away, blushing. "Ah…. where is he know?"

"He's supposed to be resting but he probably didn't listen, knowing him."

"Ah…" Heat radiated off of her still.

"Beware of Feathers and Fangs for one will be your downfall." The medicine cat's eyes seemingly glowing.

"What do you mean?" Nightcloud blinked at him.

He opened his jaw to say something before a voice distracted him.

A dark brown she-cat appeared at the entrance. "Kestrelflight? I ran out of Mousebile so they sent me over to get some more for the eld- did I interrupt something?"

"No, no, not at all." Kestrelflight turned back to his store, gathering the bile. He placed it in front of her. "Make sure to clean your paws when you're done."

"Of course!" Fernpaw wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to smell like that all day!"

Nightcloud sighed and decided to leave. It was clear she wasn't going tp get anything else out of the tom.

 _Beware of Feathers and Fangs for one will be your downfall._


	13. Chapter 12

**Yes, I know i just updated but I feel guilty for not updating in awhile and I may or maynot be able to update any time soon.**

 **I have mental ideas of what to do with this story but nothing really physical. I am thinking about five to seven more chapters…. But you never know.**

 **Also, this was going to be longer but I got bored so I just cut it off with a bit of a rushed ending. Heh. Sorry.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

A small, lean brown tabby tom's tail swept to the side has he made his way out of his den. He settled down outside his den and looked over camp with an amber gaze. The mottled tom took a deep breath, opening his graying muzzle to take in the scent of cats, prey and heather.

 _The Gathering is tonight…. Finally, we can get rid of our prisoner that came in a quarter-moon ago._ Onestar thought.

Fernpaw was talking with her sister, Larkwing, over by the warriors den.

Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker were off by themselves near the nursery as they shared tongues.

Harespring was talking to a small group of warriors who just came from a patrol.

Furzepelt, Slightfoot, and Oatclaw trotted back into camp. The gray-and-white she-cat was carrying two rabbits. The black tom with a white dash on his chest carried a mouse and a vole. Carrying a couple rabbits, a brown tabby lead the other two into camp.

 _Who should I take?_ The leader mused in his head. _Fernpaw has been begging to go. So has Heathertail…. She requested for Breezepelt to go with her. Kestrelflight had released him last night._

Nightcloud padded up to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse.

Crowfeather, her former mate, glared over at her.

Onestar sighed. He still hasn't talked to Crowfeather about his attack on Breezepelt.

As if on cue, the black tom came out and growled at his father.

The leader cleared out his throat and the three cats glanced at him. Onestar looked at them sternly. He all seemed to want to go to the Gathering tonight to see what happens with Darkfang so he given everyone the impression that his choice has already been made but it will change if they argue. Might as well, right?

The verbal fight disbanded, leaving Onestar to think. _So, Heathertail, Fernpaw and Breezepelt are going. Possibly Hootwhisker so he can watch Darkfang and keep him out of sight._ His amber gaze shifted to the dark gray tom.

 _I'll bring Nightcloud and Crowfeather as well. They seem to need a break from each other. Possibly, if they are both there, they can be separated but both in my watchful eye._ The lean tom blinked, hearing himself. _Starclan,_ _I sound like a worried parent._

The Windclan leader pushed himself to his paws. The small and lean tabby made his way to the Tallrock before calling his clan to attention. "The following cats mentioned will come with me to represent Windclan at the Gathering tonight."

Nightcloud perked her ears, looking surprised. She acted like she forgot it was the Gathering was that night.

"Fernpaw."

"Yes!" The dark brown apprentice grinned widely, trying to keep quiet.

"Heathertail. Breezepelt."

The light brown tabby relaxed when she heard Breezepelt's name, glancing over at him with her blue gaze.

The amber-eyed tom just let out a snort.

"Crowfeather."

The warrior smirked, glaring over at Darkfang. The Shadowclan cat sat by a dark tabby tom, Leaftail, over by Darkfang's temporary den.

"Nightcloud."

Nightcloud looked relieved but slightly frightened by this fact.

"Harespring and Hootwhisker. Hootwhisker, you will be in charge of watching Darkfang and keeping him out of sight."

The dark gray tom flicked his ear. "Yes Onestar."

The lean leader leapt off the Tallrock. "Gorsetail and Oatclaw," he started as he gestured to the very pale white-and-gray she-cat and pale brown tabby tom, "you two are guarding camp first."

"Yes, Onestar." The meowed together.

He nodded sharply and lead the group of cats out of camp.


	14. Chapter 13

**I still don't have any plans written out but I have them mentally! Good, right?**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Breezepelt walked next to a light brown tabby as they came into the gathering place. Darkfang and Hootwhisker have already separated away from our group.

This felt strange. Darkfang was going to leave. It kind of felt like a Windclan cat now. Heck, he even smelled like one. Then again, this is to decide what will happen to them.

When they were traveling, he noticed the false layer of calm over the panicked tom.

Why was he so anxious?

The black tom with amber eyes kept by Heathertail while the rest of the Windclan cats intertwined with Riverclan and Thunderclan cats. The leaders were already up on the rock.

Firestar, a fiery ginger tom with green eyes, and Mistystar, the gray she-cat with blue eyes, greeted Onestar as he lept up.

Shadowclan arrived awhile later and the gathering started.

"Thunderclan is doing well and thriving." Firestar announced first after a mutual agreement. He continued on with his announcements before letting Mistystar go.

"The prey pile has been full and Sedgewhisker's kits are growing and thriving." Onestar meowed as part of his announcements. "Also, we have had a Shadowclan prisoner with us for the past quarter-moon."

Mutters arose from the crowd.

Firestar looked confused. Typical Thunderclan.

Mistystar had a look of recognizeation on her face.

Raggedstar hissed. "What do you mean? We are missing no cats."

"Does the name 'Darkfang' mean anything to you?" Onestar's fur bristled.

"Careful." Firestar warned, glancing up at the moon.

 _Shut it, kittypet. This is getting good._ Breezepelt smirked slightly, ignoring Heathertail's glance over at him.

"Darkfang?" Raggedstar perked his ginger ears. "He's a murderer! I exiled him."

"A murderer!" Onestar looked shocked. "He said Riverclan chased him toward our territory."

"That is true." Mistystar mused.

The tom glanced over at his mother, who had a look of surprise, guilt, and sorrow. _What's wrong with her?_

"I didn't kill anyone!" Darkfang's voice hissed, revealing himself clearly.

Hootwhisker came up behind him. "Darkfang!" He hissed.

"You killed your sister!" A cat from the crowd called.

"My sister isn't dead!" The ex-Shadowclan warrior's eyes narrowed. "She faked her own death and asked me to help. It was her choice."

My father hissed at him. "Yea, right! I saw we kill him!"

"No!" Nightcloud cried.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't kill her." Darkfang meowed, his calm exterior coming back. "She ran off with a loner, wanting her kits to have a father."

"She was expecting kits?" Firestar mused, deep in thought.

 _Stay out of this, kittypet._ Breezepelt growled. He felt warmth on his side as fur brushed against his.

"Calm down." Heathertail meowed softly.

He just nodded sharply.

Darkfang nodded. "Yes. She even promised to name one after me." He smiled slightly, staring off some. He looked a bit nolgastic.

Mistystar looked up at the moon.

The ginger tom didn't look convinced. "You are not allowed to return to Shadowclan."

Darkfang snapped out of his thoughts. He dipped his head, accepting it.

"You are welcome to join Thunderclan, Darkfang, if you prove your loyalty." Firestar offered.

"Typical Thunderclan." Raggedstar grumbled. "A clan full of kittypets, loners and rogues."

Before they could argue again, Darkfang's voice sounded. "Thank you for the offer, Firestar, but my loyalty is not to you."

Raggedstar smirked.

"Onestar, if you let me, I am willing to join Windclan." Darkfang looked at the brown tabby tom straight in the eyes.

"He'll never be loyal!" Crowfeather called out. "I say we kill him!"

"Quiet, Crowfeather!" Nightcloud hissed, glaring at him.

"How do I know you'll be loyal?" Onestar asked.

"Let's just say I have motivation." The black tom glanced at Nightcloud.

Breezepelt's pelt bristled.

Onestar dipped his head. "I will let you join Windclan as an apprentice."

The dark furred tom's eyes brightened and his ears perked. "Thank you, Onestar. I won't let you down."

"Don't make me regret it."


	15. Chapter 14

**I gave up on planning now. Lol. Everything now is all in my head.**

 **Also, this story should be done soon! Thanks for everyone who's stuck along to this point.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Darkfang's eyes fluttered open. He imminently realized the differences in scenery. He was in a den. Not any of the dens he has ever been in before this. No.

"About time!" A young she-cat's voice greeted him with a grin.

"Hey Fernpaw." He smiled slightly, shaking out his fur.

"It's your turn to take care of Whitetail's ticks." Fernpaw grinned. "Good luck!" She escaped the den quickly.

Darkfang chuckled. _She'll be a great warrior._

Crowfeather padded into the den, eyes narrow. "Darkfang."

"Crowfeather." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you want?"

He got closer to him until his breath was on the other tom's neck. "We both know there is more to your story."

"That may be so." Darkfang licked his paw.

"Tell me." He hissed.

"Why should I?" Darkfang challeneged.

"How does this sound?" Crowfeather's eyes flashed. "A cat taken from outside the clan was found to be the murderer of one of the only kits in the nursery."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Darkfang hissed.

"I would." He smirked.

"Fine." Darkfang growled, his fur bristling. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever had a mate?"

The ex-Shadowclan warrior hesitated. "Yes."

"She was from outside your birth clan, correct?"

Darkfang glanced away. "Yes…"

"She is a she-cat from this clan, correct?" The Windclan warrior's eyes gleamed.

"Why do you want to know?" Darkfang snapped, unsheathing his claws.

"Go ahead, Darky. Hurt me." He challenged. "See where that gets you."

The dark furred tom sheathed his claws, growling. "Yes."

"Is it Nightcloud?"

"Yes!" Darkfang hissed loudly, glaring at him. He was clearly annoyed. "Why do you care? You never loved her!"

Crowfeather let out a hiss as well. "Because you know something is off, right? You have suspicions over a certain grumpy tom."

"You?"

The warrior dug his claws into the ground. "You know what I mean. Admit it. Breezepelt is your kit."

Darkfang froze, glancing at him. "How…?"

"We never did anything until after she was expecting…. Not that either of us knew that, of course." Crowfeather scoffed. "She doesn't even know who the father is. I'm glad that-"

"Don't." He hissed.

"- _she_ isn't my mate anymore."

The dark furred tom clawed at the ground. "What is the purpose of you telling me?"

"I want you to admit it to everyone. Let everyone know the half-clan cat that Breezepelt is and about how Nightcloud had an affair with you."

"And why would I do that?" Darkfang took a deep breath.

"Someone will, Darkfang."

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as his mind tried to figure out what exactly happened. Once he opened his eyes again, Crowfeather was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I have nothing to say! This is strange….**

 **I usually have things to talk about. Heh.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Short chapter alert. You'll like it though. Hehe.**

 **Bye.**

 **WAIT! Does anyone remember the Breezetail chapter? Remember when Breeze said 'and my father isn't a Windclan cat?' Eh? Eh? Get it? No? Welp.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Breezepelt was lying down near the warriors den. So much has happened since Darkfang came into camp. His parents have broken up… he had been confined to the medicine den… he has even gotten closer to Heathertail!

 _Heathertail._

She is beautiful.

And sweet… which balances out his own grumpy attitude.

"Hey, Breezepelt!" A small, light tabby she-cat with smokey, heather-blue eyes. Her fur was soft and thick.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey."

Heathertail smiled slightly at him. "How are you doing."

"Fine."

"Aw… don't be so grumpy!" She laughed. "Come on…. Let's make a bet."

He perked his black ears curiously. "Entertain me."

"Let's have a race in the territory." Heathertail decided. "When I win, you owe me a plump rabbit."

"When?" He snorted with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

"So it's a deal?"

"Deal." The lean, black tom pushed himself to his paws.

The two warriors made their way out of camp.

"Go!" Breezepelt called out, dashing out.

"Hey!" The light tabby called after him.

The two warriors ran through the territory in long strides. The wind blew through their fur.

"I win!" Breezepelt declared, stopping.

"Ah!' Heathertail ran into him. The two tumbled around until Breezepelt was on top of her.

Breezepelt looked down at her.

Heathertail smiled slightly up at him. "You never told me what you get if you won."

The lean warrior hesitantly licked her nose. "If I win… you get to be my mate."

She blushed deeply, her heather-blue eyes wide. "You… you want me to be your mate?"

He nodded shyly, which is unusual. "I like you... A lot…"

Heathertail lean up and licked his nose. "I like you too."

Breezepelt purred softly, his amber eyes bright. "I'll prove it to you how much I love you."

"Prove it then." Heathertail licked his nose again.

"Challenge accepted."

Let's just say the rest of the time they spent out in the territory was a time they will never forget.


	17. Chapter 16

**My life has been a emotional rollercoaster… I feel like… I don't even know! In real life, I feel like all these standards are being held against me. I don't even feel like explaining… Just… on with the story.**

 **Oh, and this chapter is a bit awkward but… I didn't know what to do with this so…. yea.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Nightcloud nuzzled Darkfang softly. "I still can't believe this… you are part of Windclan now…"

"I don't believe it either." The dark furred tom admitted. "I was honestly surprised that Onestar let me join."

"I'm glad he did." She purred, licking his ear.

"I am too…" Darkfang trailed off, thinking back to his conversation with Crowfeather. "I- is Breezepelt my son?"

Nightcloud's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Is Breezepelt my son?" He repeated. "Crowfeather says it didn't line up correctly…." Darkfang glanced away, trailing off.

"I-I don't know…." Nightcloud whispered softly.

"You told me… You told me you were expecting kits… before…" Darkfang glanced away. "You never said they were mine…"

"I don't know who the father was." **(Author's Note: Actually, female cats can carry two different tom's (or toms'?) kits. For the sake of the story, let's say Crowfeather was too late. Hehe.)**

"So… it was possible that we have a kit?" Darkfang perked his ears.

She nodded slowly. "I-I do see parts of you in him…."

The dark furred tom purred softly, licking her ear. He quieted down after a moment. "I wish I could have helped raise him…"

"Maybe we'll have kits again." Nightcloud licked his nose.

"You don't have the right!" Breezepelt's hiss echoed through the camp.

"Says who?" Crowfeather hissed back.

"What's going on?" Nightcloud muttered to herself, pulling away from Darkfang. She padded toward the voices.

It has been days now since the last time we checked in with Windclan and Heathertail looked slightly plumper.

Breezepelt was standing by her defensively, his fur pricked and his teeth bared.

Crowfeather glared at him head-on.

"Breezepelt-" Heathertail started.

"No, he doesn't deserve to come in and judge my life." The tom glared at her before looking back at his 'father'. "He hasn't even been in it."

"Why should I?" He hissed back, eyes narrow. "You aren't worth it. You aren't even my son."

Breezepelt's eyes widened in surprise. "Not your son?"

By now, a group had gathered around and they began muttering among themselves.

 _I guess I truly did know that was true…_ Nightcloud cast her gaze away, avoiding the looks toward her.

"Mother?" The warrior glanced over at her.

"The truth is out." Crowfeather chuckled darkly, glancing over at Darkfang.

The dark furred narrowed his eyes, his fur bristling. "What do you think you are accomplishing here?"

"I-I-" Nightcloud started, not sure what to say.

Heathertail rested a tail on Breezetail's shoulder.

Breezepelt lashed his tail. "Good! You're a terrible father anyway!" He snapped, not fully sure what he was saying. He turned around and stalked away.

Nightcloud squeezed her eyes shut. "What just happened?" She muttered.


	18. Chapter 17

**Life. Is. Cruel. Ughhhhhh.**

 **Sorry for not updating! I am having a hard time trying to figure out what to do as well as being able to get onto my laptop. I stopped planning awhile ago because of the problem above…. Welp… Anyway….**

 **Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**

 **THIS STORY IS GETTING REALLY HARD TO WRITE**

 **AUGH**

 **Also, would you like me to write a sequel? I might do that… maybe not… I think this story will end soon… yea...**

 **Also number two, I need kit names for the tom! In the cannon, these two had two she-kits, Brindlekit and Smokekit. I added another kit so you guys can have more Breezetail fluff balls. You're welcome.**

 **Also number three, I can't find Brindlekit's eye color/personality or Smokekit's eye color/personality. If you know, tell me. Otheriwse, I will be making something up.**

 **Also number four, we have a lot of 'alsos' this chapter… and I think this is the longest Author's Note I've done in awhile. It is probably as long as this excuse for a chapter.**

 **Forgive me for taking so long... again! I bring you fluff and a worried father as a peace offering!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Screaming sounded through camp. Breezepelt perked his ears. _The kits!_

Breezepelt was trying to get over his grumpiness and ignore Crowfather with the help of his mate. He wanted to try and be a good father to his kits, unlike Crowfeather… even if he wasn't his real father. _Thank Starclan!_

The tom dashed off toward the nursery. _Will she be okay?_

Sedgewhisker stopped him. "No, Breezepelt. It is best you stay out here."

"But-" The black tom started.

"No buts." The light brown she-cat meowed stubbornly. "If you need something to do, you can go be with the kits. They are with Emberfoot."

Breezepelt groaned. "Ugh… just let me see her!"

"Stay out here." Sedgewhisker turned around and padded back into the den to help.

He let out a frustrated huff, lashing his tail. His kits were being born and he couldn't even see them! Breezepelt started pacing, annoyed.

What seemed like moons later, the medicine cat walked out of the den. He looked exhausted.

"How is she? How are the kits? How many are they?" Breezepelt bombed him with questions.

"How about you see for yourself." Kestrelflight used to his tail to gesture to the nursery.

The new father didn't need to be told twice. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted the three little bodies. The tip of his lips twitched up. "Heathertail…"

"Come meet your new kits." The queen purred softly, her eyes shining with love and affection as well as exhaustion.

A small gray she-kit seemed to try to climb onto her sister, who was a mottled brown she-kit.

A small, dark furred tom with a dark gray stomach suckled softly, ignoring his confused sisters.

Breezepelt slowly padded toward them, a purr rumbling in his throat. "They're beautiful." He breathed.

Meanwhile, two almost lifeless bodies laid on the moors of Windclan territory.

And no one knew they were there.


	19. Chapter 18 -THE END-

**Only one person noticed the bodies.**

 **One person.**

 **Come on guys. Haha. Congrats to Inkie the Ink Machine for seeing that.**

 **… It took me forever to look through my stuff. Darkfang has gray eyes. I havn't used it because I forgot… and I was too lazy to go through everything. Sorry if I ever messed up his eyes color! I might redo this story at some point.**

 **I can't believe so many people want me to make a sequel of my terrible story! Woah! Thank you! It means a lot to me!**

 **I have a few ideas of what to do but I want to see what you guys want to see. I mean, who do you want the focus to be on? Do you just want conflict between our fluffy, Breezetail furballs? Maybe a love interest with someone? Do you want the focus on another cat? So many questions! Anything you can give me with help. (When I was writing this… A idea popped into my head. Hehehehe…..)**

 **Also, my Great Grandmother is dying. She is a Christian of strong faith so we have hope that when she dies, she'll get to see her husband again and live up with God but we still will miss her… Just, pray for her if you can.**

 **This is the last chapter…. We only got to Chapter Eighteen. I honestly expected me to go on longer with how short my chapters are. Haha… But don't worry! This chapter is probably my longest one! Hopefully!**

 **WHY ARE ALL MY AUTHOR NOTES THE SIZE OF THE CHAPTER ITSELF OR EXTREMELY SHORT?! I am going to try to change that….**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Raspy spams of air puffed out of his mouth. (A.N. Yea, yea, I know it sounds weird… also, when did I start doing A.N.s?.) The dark furred tom's eyes flew open, his chest moving up and down quickly. What happened?

His gaze glanced to the right. He spotted a black-furred tom with a sticky red substance dripped all over him. The most active of the red rivers came from the side of his head. Who was this tom? What happened to him?

The dark furred tom pushed himself up to his paws, breathing heavily. He coughed, his head dipped toward the ground.

The sky was a shade of dark gray as clouds rolled in overhead. It seemed to be threatening a storm.

The warriors recovered, gazing over to the bloody tom. His gray eyes swept over the body of the lifeless cat. The dark furred tom's gray eyes widened in realization.

Crowfeather! He yelled in his mind. Oh Starclan...what did I do?!

Droplets of water started falling from the sky.

Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat, pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. The water seemed to taunt him. The think, scarlet liquid started to expand and become light when the water mixed with it.

Darkfang looked down at his unsheathed claws and, to his dismay, blood and chunks of fur can be seen. I-I killed Crowfeather… What have I become? I used to be a immature, flirty tom… but now…. But now…

Sound rose in his throat until it was loud enough for him to scream this off the top of his lungs."I-I killed him!" He trembled and shook, arching his head back. "I KILLED HIM!" Darkfang collapsed by his side, passing out.

Off at camp, the storm was starting to slow down and disappear. Nightcloud took a step toward the den entrance. The noise had stopped and she was curious to see if it is over. "I think it's over." She breathed her thoughts to Heathertail. The black she-cat was in the nursery with the queen.

The mother flicked her ear to let her know she heard. She finally got her three kits to sleep and she didn't want to wake them. Heathertail looked down at them and smiled softly. They are kits…. Her kits… his kits.

The light brown tabby had had a crush on the grumpy cat ever since he helped her feel better after Lionpaw's rejection. She felt broken and betrayed but… Breezepelt helped her. Even if he didn't know it.

The mottled brown she-kit was snuggled against her gray furred sister. They'll be great friends… The mother thought. His light blue gaze altered to her only son. He was away from his sisters. Why wasn't he cuddling with his littermates? Didn't he like them? Get a grip, Heathertail! They are newborns! Give them a chance. She rested her head on her paws, her eyes fluttering close.

Nightcloud smiled at the queen and her kits. The kits where her son's kits. Who knew that he'll settle down and have kits with a she-cat?

The warrior padded out of the den, relieved to feel the sun on her pelt.

Other cats looked relieved to be out of the dens as well. For example, Fernpaw was just bursting with energy. If there were walls, she'll be bouncing off them. Luckily, her sister called her out to go hunting with her. Thank Starclan! She would have been a handful.

Nightcloud settled down and let the sun bath her. She could have stayed here forever but…

"Someone help! Crowfeather and Darkfang are hurt!" The dark brown she-cat bursted into camp.

Her pale brown tabby sister dashed in after her. "I don't think Crowfeather is breathing…. And Darkfang looks like he's in shock." She reported quickly.

The amber-eyed she-cat's eyes widened. "Oh no…" She breathed. Both cats had meaning to her. Darkfang will always be her true mate and she will always love him the most, her life is proof of it, but Crowfeather was important as well. He had been there for a portion of her life, even if he was grumpy and negative. He was like… a brother. One of those brotherly and sisterly relationships where you love each other on moment and you're clawing out each other's throats the next. No one seemed to know that but it was true.

Beware of Feathers and Fangs for one will be your downfall.

The medicine cat's words came back to her.

Feathers…. Feathers… Crow feathers… Crowfeather! She connected it into her mind. Crowfeather could have been my downfall… is he? Was he? If it wasn't the 'Feathers'... Then what, or who, will be my downfall?

"I need some warriors to help me bring them back here after I think they are well enough to be moved… if they are alive." Kestrelflight announced grimmly.

I'm overthinking this! Nightcloud inwardly huffed, pushing the thought away. She was totally off. Everything will reveal itself in time… right? "I'll go." She volunteered.

"I'll help!" Fernpaw injected. "So will Larkwing!" The she-cat glanced at her sister.

Larkwing sighed softly before looking at the medicine cat and nodding sharply.

"Let's go then." The mottled gray tom meowed through a bundle of herbs. "We have no time to spare."

And with that, they were off.

The small patrol made its way to the two toms, following the sisters.

Nightcloud wrinkled her nose. The blood scent was getting stronger… and it wasn't a pleasant smell.

Nightcloud was snapped out of her thoughts from an exclamation from Fernpaw. "There they are!"

She gasped, her amber eyes widening. "They look horrible!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Nightcloud, Larkwing. Get Darkfang off of Crowfeather. He seemed to have woken up and collapsed on the tom, due to the way the blood is patterned on the floor but that also could be because of the storm." Kestrelflight got to work, his mouth running as quickly as he was moving.

How long have they been out here!?

The toms now laid side by side. Nightcloud's amber eyes fell on Crowfeather, her brother-like figure. Crowfeather's chest didn't move. His fur was cold. "He's dead." She choked, sucking in breath.

Fernpaw fell silent. That cat was her mentor. Sure, he was grumpy all the time and he liked to criticize her but…

"May he find his way to Starclan." Nightcloud breathed, dipping her head in acceptance. Tears threatened to trail down her fur.

"We need to move Darkfang so I can patch him up better." The voice snapped the she-cat out of her thoughts.

The patrol silently propped Crowfeather on Nightcloud's back, with Fernpaw helping of course, and Darkfang on Larkwing's back. They made their way back to camp.

"What happened?' Breezepelt asked, eyes wide as he padded up to them as they entered camp.

They stayed silent as Larkwing headed to the medicine cat den with Kestrelflight. Darkfang looked dead on her back.

Nightcloud and Fernpaw let Crowfeather down in the middle of camp.

"You're fa-" The mother started before falling silent. She started again, glancing up at her son. "Crowfeather is dead."

Breezepelt broke contact with Nightcloud before looking down at his 'father'. "Crowfeather…. He's…" He never liked Crowfeather. Crowfeather never liked him. They never got along. But… he still couldn't help but feel sad and grieved that he was dead.

The mother and son stood their in silence, respecting Crowfeather silently. Others came to join them and eventually it turned into the last time Crowfeather will share tongues with his living clanmates while his spirit may had not fully reached Starclan yet.

The next day, after the vigil, Onestar called for a meeting.

"With each death brings new life. Crowfeather is dead now but Heathertail bears three new kits." Onestar started, looking down at the crowed. "A life of a warrior has come too, out of his death. Crowfeather would have wanted his apprentice to become a warrior before he is buried. He has taught her well and she has excelled rapidly since she was a kit. She's ready."

Fernpaw's eyes lit up some. _I am becoming a warrior!_ Grief swept over her as well. _But my mentor isn't here to see it._

"Now, I, Onestar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Fernpaw made her way in front of him so he could look down at her properly when he conducted the ceremony.

Onestar started up again. "Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She took a deep breath, nodding sharply. "I do." Excitement leaked from her voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fernfeather, in honor of Crowfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and enthusiasm to serve your clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." As he mewed the last words of the ceremony, he rested his muzzle on her shoulder.

Fernfeather licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Fernfeather! Fernfeather!" The clan's voices rose as they started chanting.

 _Fernfeather…_ Breezepelt mused silently. _It suits her._ This was true. Her spirit was bright and her mood was always bright and free, much like a feather in the wind.

As the clan was dismissed, Breezepelt went off by himself. It was done. Crowfeather was gone. Darkfang and Nightcloud could live in peace. He had Heathertail and his new kits. Fernfeather just earned her warrior name, in honor of Crowfeather, no doubt! Everything seemed to settle down.

Even if this was true, no one knows what the future will hold.

No one will know what will happen.

No one can uncover its mysteries… except time.

Time is the only thing that can discover it.

Time is precious.

Time is key.

Time.

The End 


	20. Sequel

**I realized I never told you guys that I did make a sequel. The first chapter is up. It's called A Wind of Shadow. You can find the link to it on my profile. Please go read and review! Thanks! Haha.**


End file.
